


Watermelon

by abigail89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-19
Updated: 2006-02-19
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89
Summary: Shirtless Ron.  With watermelon juice dripping off his pecs.  What else is Tonks to do?





	Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Part of the series, "God, It's Bloody Hot, written during a particularly brutal summer.  


* * *

Ron pulled his t-shirt off and wiped his sweaty face and chest with it.  

_God, it’s bloody hot_ , he thought, as he continued to attack viciously the weeds in the small back yard of the house on Grimmauld Place.  

“Whoaaaaa!  Looook ooouttt!” came a cry, and a crash, and a flash of neon pink.  Ron was hit by a small tumbling figure carrying a plate of watermelon pieces. 

“What the--Tonks!  Are you okay?” Ron shouted, trying to extricate himself from the jumble of arms and hands and legs and watermelon.

“’M fine, I think,” she murmured, holding herself up on all fours over Ron’s naked chest, now covered with the sweet juice and pieces of watermelon.  “Mmmm,” and she licked his chest, her tongue grazing, then working around a hardening nipple.

As his eyes met hers, just as she glanced up, her chin dripping with watermelon juice, Ron grasped the implication of his predicament.

He grinned.

 

 


End file.
